Black and Blue
by I-Lurve-Edward-Cullen
Summary: Charlie abuses Bella. The Cullens end up in Forks and what will unravel? Will Bella die from the abuse or does she survive? Please R
1. Ouch

**I'm back! :D. Please R&R my mates were extremely against this story for some unknown reason so please PM me or tell me using reviews if it's any good?**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me- Hey your Alice aren't you?**

**Alice- Yup now I got to get back to filming so what you want?**

**Me- I was wondering if you could ask Stephanie Meyer if I could own a character?**

**Alice- Yea I'll ask her**

**(After the filming)**

**Me- What she say?**

**Alice- Sorry I saw that she would say yes but now I found out it was to a coffee not you sorry**

**-I go off all sad and rejected-**

Ouch!

BPOV

I could smell the odour of iron and salt before I could feel my blood trickle down my face. Charlie was doing his usual drunken act, hitting me. He blames me for my mum, René dying but she in fact died in a car crash on the way to watch her new husband, Phil play Baseball.

He later got killed in a rampage at the stadium where some rioters started to rebel because of the last home run which they thought was fixed, I still think it was right.

Anyway, Charlie hits me daily when he comes home from work he expects his dinner on the table, cooked and ready for him to eat and if it's not there he hits me, If he calls me and I'm not done quick enough he will hit me, Even if I just got in his way he would hit me.

It once got so bad I had to go to the hospital because he has broken my left arm in three different places and of course the hospital rang Charlie and told him, he came by and acted like he was worried and began to fuss over me but when the doctor left he slapped me across my face so hard it drew blood. I had to very quickly wipe the blood away and Charlie just left.

When I got home that night, Hell was waiting for me as soon as I got out of the Police Cruiser and into the house, he grabbed me by the hair and began to punch me in my stomach, winding me and I didn't dare cry because it was a sign of weakness and Charlie would also use that against me and hit me even harder.

I was lying on the floor while Charlie was in the living room drinking another can, as if nothing had happened.

I hobbled up the stairs, I think he had broken my ankle or something like that and also a few ribs because I found it hard to breathe.

I looked down at my clothing; I was wearing a light blue top and blue jeans they both were covered in blood now from my recent encounter with Charlie.

I went into the bathroom to look at the extent of my injuries. Beside from my broken ankle and ribs I had multiple cuts and bruises on my face, arms, legs and body.

The bruises on my face would be the easiest to hide, Thank God for Concealer and the bruises and cuts on my arms, legs and neck will be hard to cover but I think I have the right top for it, a long sleeved midnight blue turtle neck and I would just wear some more jeans.

I got into my PJ's and got into bed, I pulled out my IPod from the shoebox under my bed and my battered copy of Wuthering Heights, the shoebox contained all my prized processions which included pictures of my mum, Phil me as a Baby in the arms of happy Charlie and happy René.

I just wished mum was still alive she would have helped me through this, I would have a reason to live because I would have someone who loves me but now I'm no good as dead.

I read several chapters before the darkness swallowed me.

I woke up with a HUGE headache and I also found it hard to breathe, so the beating wasn't a dream-Nightmare.

I looked over to my alarm clock and it was 6am, I got up, grabbed my clothes for the day which were the long sleeved midnight blue turtle neck top and jeans. I got a quick shower which of course was cold because Charlie used all the hot water.

I got out and dried myself off and got dressed into my clothes.

I had covered my legs, arms, neck and torso so now to my face, I put on a thick layer of concealer and foundation on, luckily I didn't look orange, you could still see the bruises but only if you looked close enough.

I grabbed a Breakfast bar and ran out to my truck but there was a stone on the end of the path and I tripped over that, I fell down but tripped using my bad foot, I howled in pain and tear formed from the corner of my eye.

I had to get to school or Ms Cope would ring Charlie and tell him I wasn't in school and he would end up adding more hits and punches to his daily lot.

I climbed into the truck and put the key in the ignition, the engine roared to life but you could hear the moan of how old it was, I pressed my foot down onto the gas pedal and it hurt my ankle even more. I knew I had to endure it so I did.

As I pulled into Forks High School's parking lot I noticed two new cars there, one was a Shiny Silver Volvo and the other was a Red Convertible BMW M3 from the look of it the kids who owned them must be rich, they were all in couple except for the handsome bronze haired one, he looked pretty sad, didn't he have a girlfriend? Surely someone as handsome as him had to have one, even I could be it-No! I must stop thinking like that I had only just seen him.

I turned my eyes away from him and saw that the burly, brown haired boy was with the beautiful blonde haired girl, it hurt just looking at her, not that I was anything special I was plain, boring and beaten. The little black haired Pixie like one was with the other blonde. Were the two blondes twins? They looked like it, I watched them as they walked into school probably going to get their schedules.

The bell rang moments later so I gathered my things up and limped to my Form Room.

I had Mr Banner as my form tutor he was a Biology teacher, he was also my Biology teacher, and he was the only person in the whole town of Forks that knew of my injuries. He had seen how one day I would be walking fine and then the next limping and scrunching my face in pain.

Last parents evening in school I was fine but when I came back to school the next day I was finding it hard to write and I had several bruises on my arms.

As I limped into form Mr Banner looked up and gave me the Charlie-up-to-no-good look and I just nodded back and continued to limp back to my desk but of course because I am a klutz I tripped over a table and went flying, I was waiting for the _thump_ of my body hitting the vinyl floor but I felt two cold arms wrap around my waist.

I looked up to see who my savior was, hoping it wasn't Mike Newton. I saw it wasn't him but it was one of the new kids, the one with Bronze hair, I think his name was Edward.

"Sorry, I'm a klutz I'm B-Bella" I stuttered, Damn! Why did I pick now to stutter?

"It's ok I'm Edward. Edward Cullen. I couldn't help noticing you starring at my family and I, could I ask why?" he asked in a velvety voice.

"Oh" was it that obvious? "Umm I wasn't looking at your family really just you" OMG did I just say that out loud? I could feel the blood rush to my face turning into probably a deep crimson blush.

"Anyway thank you for saving me from myself" I got up but fell back down. I had forgotten about my ankle while looking into his liquid Topaz eyes. Why were his eyes different to anyone else I knew?

"Oh let me help you. Did you do that just now?" he asked scared

"No as I said I'm a klutz, I fell down some steps at home" I said, he didn't seem to believe me but he didn't ask any questions.

He got up and helped me up, I smiled at him and he smiled back a gorgeous crooked grin, my heart melted. Wait! Did I have a crush on Edward Cullen? I had only known him about five minutes.

I couldn't get into any relationships in case they got to close to finding out about the abuse Charlie gives me, I could trust Mr Banner with my secret because he was abused when he was little and he couldn't tell anyone so he helped me a lot.

Edward helped me to my desk and Mr Banner told Edward to sit next to me and watch out for me, Edward smiled at this and I just glared at Mr Banner. Surely he knows how I feel about having friends, I don't have any at this school so I wake up, come to school, go home, make Charlie's tea, if he's in a good mood he doesn't beat as much then go to bed and start over again.

Mr Banner went on about the Christmas dance in 3 months time and how everyone who goes will have to dance.

The bell for first lesson went off.

I stayed where I was as I had Biology next and by the looks of it so did Edward.

The rest of the class came in including the pixie girl and the blonde haired boy. The pixie smiled at me and the boy just looked in pain. Why did their father beat them too?

"Hello, I'm Alice and this is my Boyfriend Jasper or Jazz for short" Alice said as she pointed to the boy next to her, Jazz nodded his head saying hello and I smiled back to them.

"Anyway I can tell we're going to be great friends." She said excitedly.

The day went pretty fast and before I knew it I was pulling up infront of my house, Charlie cruiser was in the drive and so was another car. Whose was it?

I opened the door and froze.

**What is at the house and who is waiting for Bella?**

**Please R&R**

**5 reviews- Update Sunday**

**10 reviews- Update Saturday**

**15 reviews- Update Tomorrow**


	2. Hello

**I got 10+ reviews so here's my next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I need better lawyers.**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**BPOV**

I gasped as I saw Edward sitting there talking to Charlie in the kitchen, why was he here? Does he know my secret?

Charlie was surely going to beat me extra tonight. I listened to their conversation while putting my things upstairs, I sneaked downstairs hoping to hear them.

"... she seems to have a limp and I can see bruises, how did she do that?" Edward asked, oh if only he knew.

"Well Bella is a major klutz so she falls a lot as you've probably seen in school, she fell down the stairs last night" Charlie lied

"Didn't you think about taking her to hospital?" Edward asked his voice slightly raised.

"Of course I did I-" he spotted me "Hello Bella" Charlie said with a evil glint in his eye, Yup I was in for it tonight.

I walked towards the fridge to get the steak out for Charlie's tea. I must not of hide the pain very well because Edward was asking me if I was ok, and of course I replied I was.

"Anyway thank you for your time Chief Swan, Bella." Edward said while departing.

"You little Whore! You told him our little secret didn't you slag?" he started

"No! I didn't,"_ punch_ "Charlie I" _punch "_didn't ok?" I said between punches.

I doubled over in pain, Charlie was ripping open wounds from yesterday.

Charlie headed off into the kitchen and came back holding a knife.

I gasped at what a Chief of Police could do to his so called 'beloved' daughter.

He started stabbing me in my leg and arms, I started to cry as the pain got to unbearable.

I opened my eyes one last time as Charlie stuck the knife into my stomach, I cried and in pain and the darkness overcame me.

**Sorry for being so short I'll start next chapter in a bit :D **


	3. AN Please Read Important

**IMPORTANT!!!!**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while because I've been busy again with school, parents and annoying siblings but considering it's Easter Break I'll try and get some more chapters up.**

**TY :D**

**Please Review to my stories**

**Dartmouth Heaven or Hell?**

_After Breaking Dawn all of the Cullen's and the Black's go to college. Normal Pairings and more. All Vampires of course._

**Black and Blue**

_Charlie Abuses Bella and The Cullen's end up in Forks. Edward ends up being Bella's personal Knight in Shining Armour as he saves her from Charlie more than once. Normal Pairings. Vampires in it._

**Princess Bella of Volterra**

_This is if Bella was Aro's daughter and not Renees and Charlies, Bella is kept a secret to all Vampires except Carlisle as he delivered Bella, The Volturi hold a Revelation Ball to present the Heir to the Volturi Throne and from then on Bella and Edward Fall in Love as Romeo and Juliet. Normal Pairings and All Vampire _


	4. What are you doing here?

**I'm back! Miss me?**

**This chapter will either be short or long depends :D**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight **

**(Hopes Edward can read thoughts)**

_Maybe if I kill Stephanie Meyer and put in her will that I owned the Twilight Characters would it work?_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

BPOV

_Dream_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BELLA! CHARLIE YOU'RE THE BLOODY CHIEF OF POLICE HOW COULD YOU?"_

_I couldn't identify the smooth velvety voice it sounded like an Angels, I suddenly felt being lifted._

"_It's ok Bella, your safe now, we'll fix you up in no time"_

_I could hear the purr of an engine. Was I in a car?_

"_I don't think she'll-"_

"_STOP SHE WILL I LOVE HER AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!" My Angel yelled._

_I tried to talk and tell him it's ok but my body didn't seem to comply to my needs._

_End of Dream_

I opened my eyes and all I could see were bright lights. Where was I?

"Bella? Are you ok dear? Please wake up." Someone was talking to me who was it? I don't recognise the voice.

My eyelids fluttered open and I seemed to be in a small room which defiantly wasn't my room it was white, all white and I could hear a faint _beep beep beep._

"Where am I?" I asked to whoever was there, my voice was hoarse. Someone handed me a glass of water and I drank it greedily and then clutched my stomach as I hurt so much.

I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes, I opened them and saw Edward. Wait! Edward what was he doing here?

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked slightly scared.

"Well I came over to your house to ask if you would like to meet my parents, so I knocked on your front door and found it unlocked so I entered and found Charlie in front of you with a knife covered in blood. I thought I was too late but I still brought you here because I could still here your heart beat." He answered, he looked in pain.

"What are my injuries this time?" I asked dreading the worst like; I have concussion or something like I will die in a matter of minutes.

"Well Bella you have a punctured Stomach but Carlisle is treating it, several broken ribs, broken ankle again and mild concussion and not to mention your whole body is covered in bruises which are shaped like boot marks and finger marks. Is there something you wish to tell me Bella?" he asked curious. Shit! He knew. If Charlie found out I would be dead literally.

"Well umm as you know I am pretty clumsy and I must of fell down the stair or something and landed in the shoe pile" I said confidently but they way Edward set his Topaz eyes on me the confidence was vastly slipping away.

"Well ok I must go speak to Carlisle now and ask him how long 'til you heal up."" He told me before exiting the room.

I already missed Edward even though he had only just left the room, I loved it when he was here I-wait. Did I say I loved it when he was here? Was I falling for Edward? I couldn't he would leave me just like Charlie says. _No-one loves me that's why your here with me._

The door opened and in stepped a tall, blonde doctor he had the same Topaz eyes as Edwards but Edwards always seemed to be a little darker. Were they related?

"Hello Isabella, I'm Carlisle Cullen I'm your doctor and I guess you've met three of my children?" he asked while looking at the x-rays of what looks like my leg.

"You can call me Bella, doctor and I've met Edward, Alice and Jasper." I replied

"Yes well if we are going for the informal approach then I'm Carlisle." He said with a smile.

"Well Carlisle will I be able to go home soon because I have to make Charlie's tea." I lied

Carlisle walked closer towards me as if he didn't want anyone to hear what he was about to say.

"Bella, Does Charlie abuse you? Because if he does we can get you into a safe house or you can live with your mother I'm-"

"MY MOTHER IS DEAD AND NO WHY WOULD THE CHIEF OF THE BLOODY POLICE hurt me?" I asked quieting down

"oh ok Bella you should be able to go home in a matter of days." He said sadly as he left the room.

I opened my eyes and again saw bright lights, I turned my head around and saw Charlie sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Hello faggot **(A/N Your word for you Zara :D)** just wait until we get home I'll kill you. Just like you did to your mother!"

Charlie exited the room, I sighed in relief at least he hadn't tried anything in he hospital, but he was the Chief of Police he would know all the tactics in the book and if it got to serious he would be able to wiggle his way out of it.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of someone opening the door.

A young fake brunette nurse came in and filled what looked like a syringe with a yellowish liquid.

"This dear is a sedative and will help you sleep, Dr Cullen advised it for you and his son Edward said you had nightmares so he requested for it, he obviously has brains to know about something like this." She carried on rambling on about Carlisle and Edward, I felt a pinch in my arm and saw the needle enter my arm, I winced away and the drugs started to take affect

**I'm sorry if any of this doesn't make sense because I haven't been beaten or been in hospital for anything but a few broken bones (I'm a klutz to :L )**

**Please R&R I need to know whether or not to carry on with this story or any of my others so please PM me or tell me in reviews if I should stop with any of my stories. :D**

**Ideas are greatly appreciated in all stories and if you have ideas for any more.**


	5. Explaination

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while but because wanted another chapter here it is!**

**ExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxE**

I woke up looking into a pair of Golden pools.

"Hello Bella, Good sleep?" The man asked.

"Yes. I did thank you." I answered.

I rolled over onto my side and a wave of pain crashed through me, I screamed like there is no tomorrow.

"Shhh Shhh Bella it's ok you'll be fine I'll ask my dad to give you some more pain meds." Edward told me while walking out of the room.

I stared at the door for about a minute and it opened.

Holding my breath hoping it wasn't Charlie.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle greeted

"Hello" I answered through clenched teeth. The pain was really bad.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Bella?" he asked

"What's going to happen to Charlie? Because Edward only saw Charlie doing this-" pointing to myself and the room. "will I have to go home?"

"Well, it's up to you if you want to live with us because you know some of the family or you could release a statement or go back home and bare with it until you find your own home?" he said looking down.

"Umm, could I come to yours?" I asked sheepishly

"Yes of course Bella but we have something to tell you." He said while pulling out his phone and started texting.

Didn't they want me to live with them?

A few minutes later Alice, Edward, A big brawny guy, a beautiful blonde girl, a blonde boy who looked like the blonde girl and a beautiful caramel haired women who must be in her 20's obviously Carlisle's wife entered the room.

"Hello." I greeted simply and shyly

"Hello dear." Esme; I think answered

"We heard you wanted to live with us." The brawny one; Emmett asked flexing his biceps, I sunk lower into my bed.

The beautiful blonde slapped him upside his head.

"Yes" I squeaked

"Well anyway the thing we have to tell you is that if you live with us...you'll be living with a coven of seven...vampires." he said

"What!?!" I exclaimed.

"Bella if you want to wish me away I shall." Edward said sadly, so this was why he spoke in such an old and formal dialogue; he was inhuman and probably seen alot equally to his speech.

"No! No, No I still want to live with you, if you'll have me that is but could you explain more and why you haven't...like killed me yet?" I questioned.

"Of course, after I've booked you out we will retire to our home we shall explain." Carlisle said.

I liked it how he said 'our' home this family was already making me feel part of this family.

A wave of calm rushed over me, and I was suddenly very tired.

I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I slept for a minute or s.....

**Right I have no idea when I shall have the next chapter up to this story or any other of my stories on this account or on EdwardCullenIzMine.**

**Please review though it 'eggs' me on to wanting to write.**


End file.
